My Lovely Ice Teacher
by xxnunxxcan
Summary: SungMin menyesal telah mengkhayal disaat Upacara Penurunan Bendera berlangsung/KyuMin/K /BadSummary/RnR/DLDR/Chaptered/
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **Dreaming with Cho Songsae-nim**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Lee SungMin**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lihat dalam cerita .**

 **Summay :**

 **SungMin menyesal telah mengkhayal disaat Upacara Penurunan Bendera berlangsung**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Parents's, SMent, Fans, God**

 **Warning :**

 **BoysLove,Gaje, Don't Bash**

 **Untuk yang tidak menyukai sikap saya dalam bertindak di Akun pribadi saya, tolong pergi! Dan jangan ganggu ketenangan saya disini . Silahkan kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun! Gunakan tata karma anda sebagai seorang yang memang terpelajar dan berbudi sebagaimana mestinya berbicara terhadap orang lain .**

 **. . .**

 **Bab 1 : Hello!**

Ini hari sabtu yang cerah, semua murid yang kelasnya dalam jam kosong mereka isi dengan mengobrol . Banyak dari mereka yang bergosip, entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan . Sungmin masih berdiam diri dibangkunya dengan Eunhyuk yang asik menonton drama di ponselnya .

"Hyuk- _ah_ kapan kira kira bel istirahat berbunyi? Aku laparr~" Sungmin merengek, mengelus perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi . Eunhyuk yang ada di depan Sungmin lantas menengok ke belakang . Matanya melotot saat melihat Sungmin berAgyo sambil terus mengelus perutnya .

Eunhyuk mem-pause ponselnya, tangan mungilnya mulai membuka tas berwarna abu-abu miliknya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dengan gambar monyet lucu di depannya . Sungmin hanya cengar cengir melihat Eunhyuk memberinya kotas tersebut .

"Cepat makan dan jangan ganggu aku arraseo?" Eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan melanjutkan menontonnya . Sungmin dengan cepat cepat mengambil bekal yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk .

Ia memakannya dengan sangat lapap tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang menginginkan kotak bekal Eunhyuk juga .

"Gomawo Hyukkie~"

. . .

Sabtu kembali lagi, hari ini jam kosong sudah tidak ada karna sang guru mata pelajaran sudah kembali mengajar dikelas . Para murid mulai membuka buku Matematika mereka, banyak dari mereka yang masih enggan untuk belajar . Selagi guru belum membuka suara maka mereka bisa mengobrol sejenak .

"Ehm, apa kalian akan terus bergosip?" Sang guru mulai berdiri dan maju kedepan kelas . Seluruh siswa mulai menatap sang guru . Takut-takut sang guru mulai marah dan menghukum mereka .

"Silahkan kerjakan lembar kerja yang saya akan berikan . Jika mengalami kesulitan kalian bisa bertanya kepada saya . Arraseo?"

"Ne saem."

Para siswa mulai mengerjakan lembar kerja yang diberikan sang guru, tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan horornya . Menatap malas lebar kerja dengan angka angka yang belum tentu mereka bisa mengerjakannya .

"Saem! Apa soalnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk kami?" Tanya Daesung sambil mengangkat lembaran kertas tersebut . Sedangkan sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafas karna keluhan sang murid .

"Ah, bukankah itu sangat mudah? Siapa disini yang berasal dari SM junior High School?" Tanya sang guru . Beberapa murid mulai mengangkat tangannya membuat murid yang lain bingung . Bukankah tadi hanya bertanya dengan soal yang susah?

"Lumayan, nah Lee SungMin- _ssi_ apa pengalamanmu dengan Cho songsae selama menjadi muridnya?" Tanya sang guru yang membuat SungMin terkejut .

"HUUUUUU Kenapa Saem menanyakan Cho saem?Bukankah kami hanya mengeluh dengan soal yang diberikan saem?" Daesung berkomentar

"Naega? Ti-tidak banyak, biasanya Cho saem memberi kami makalah dan membuat presentasi di depan kelas dan menjelaskannya kepada semua murid" SungMin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, banyak dari para siswa yang melongo mendengar ucapan Sungmin, terutama yang bukan berasal dari SM Junior High School .

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah lembar kerja yang aku berikan diganti dengan presentasi saja eh?" Tanya sang guru seraya mengambil lembar kerja yang sudah diberikan kepada para murid .

"Ya anio, Keundae Cho saem sangat tampan mana mungkin taga membuat muridnya menderita? Kau pasti bercada Lee SungMin" SeungHyun mencerocos

"Hey! Yang SungMin katakan itu benar . Bahkan kami disuruh menghapal rumus rumus yang membuat kepalaku pusing dalam waktu 10 menit . Michoseo anniya?"

"Ne, Majayo . Aku sampai takut melihat Cho saem saat marah . Suaranya sangat menyeramkan. Ya! Jika kalian mendengar suaranya maka …

BRAK!

"Kenapa kalian menjadi membicarakan Cho seongsae-nim eh? Aku adalah saem kalian bukan Cho Saem Arraseo?!"

. . .

Kantin mulai sepi, itu adalah saat dimana Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mulai mengisi perut mereka . Letak kantin tidak jauh dari Ruang guru Junior High School . Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan bergegas mencari bangku kosong .

"Sungmin- _ah_ kau cari tempat duduk biar aku yang menbeli makanannya" Eunhyuk bergegas pergi dan Sungmin mencari tempat duduk yang bisa membuat keduanya merasa nyaman . Para murid yang berada di kantin tak sebanyak yang 15 menit lalu . Hanya ada beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar membeli minum atau makanan ringan .

'Yaa . Itu Cho saem aniya? Beruntung sekali di jam istirahat bisa melihat wajah tampannya'

'Ne, apakah Cho saem sudah punya kekasih? Wahh pasti yang menjadi Yeojachingunya sangat beruntung'

Sungmin menatap beberapa siswa yang sibuk memperhatikan Cho songsaenim dari kejauhan . Matanya memicing, mencari cari hal menarik dari guru Junior High Schoolnya tersebut . Ini kali pertama dirinya tertarik memperhatikan guru dengan terang terangan .

Cho saem memang tampan tapi sepertinya sungmin harus pergi ke dokter mata secepatnya . Sejak kapan Cho saem menjadi 2x lebih tampan? Apakah guru Junior High Schoolnya tersebut operasi pelastik? Maldo Andwe!

"Yaa Lee Sungmin mwoya?" Eunhyuk datang membawa beberapa makanan berat dan Orange Juice . Matanya memeicing curiga, Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah SungMin menatap . Matanya melotot tajam .

"Yaa, jangan menatapnya seperti itu . Jika Cho Saem melihatnya bisa habis kau Lee Sung Min!" Bisik Eunhyuk membuyarkan SungMin dari kegiatan memperhatikan Cho KyuHyun .

. . .

Suasana kelas bisa dibilang kondusif, SungMin dan Eunhyukmasih sibuk dengan buku –buku tugasnya sama seperti murid yang lain . Mereka cukup bersyukur karena Guru meraka hari ini tidak hadir dan hanya memberi mereka tugas saja .

SungMin melirik ponselnya sebentar, lalu kembali menulis . Beberapa menit kemudian matanya melirik ponselnya lagi, dengan ragu akhirnya SungMin mengambil ponselnya . Matanya masih fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya . Tangannya terus men-scroll mencari orang yang dicarinya .

Gotcha!

Kyuhyun baru saja meng-update kegiatannya selama mengajar, senyum mengembang di bibir SungMin . Dengan cekatan tangannya mengetik sesuatu dikolom komentar . Puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya SungMin kembali menulis tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang terus menatapnya dari jendela .

Ting!

Satu pesan masuk diponsel canggih milik pria bermata Elang tersebut, dengan senyum mengembang pria beramat Elang tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kelas SungMin .

 ** _Sejauh apapun mata memandang_**

 ** _Sejauh apapun aku pergi_**

 ** _Kau, hanya kau yang akan selalu terbayang dipikiranku_**

 ** _Tidak perduli seberapa penuhnya pikiranku_**

 ** _Hanya kau dan kau_**

Sang mentari kembali datang dengan seribu sinar bahagianya, selimut bergerumul menjadi satu dengan seoran pria dengan tinggi 180 . Matanya mengerjap kesal akibat sinar sang mentari, dengan terpaksa dirinya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya .

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7.10 KST masih ada 50 menit untuk sampai di Sekolah tempatnya mengajar . Kakinya meleggang kearah kamar mandi milliknya .

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk dirinya membersihkan diri . Dengan malas, kakinya dia langkahkan ke meja makan dimana keluarganya sudah menunggu untuk sekedar sarapan pagi . Disana, dikursi kebesarannya sang ayah sudah duduk dengan tenang dan meminum kopinya sambil membaca Koran paginya .

Disamping kanan dan kiri sudah sang ibu dengan sepupunya yang dengan segala kecintaannya dengan makanan . Duduk dengan tenang, pria tersebut mengambil sandwich tanpa sayuran dan memakannya tanpa mengelurakan sepatah katapun .

"Cho Kyu Hyun" Pria tersebut, melirik kearah sang ayah yang menatapnya dengan serius . Alisnya berkerut .

"Wae Aboeji?" Tanya Kyu Hyun, sang pria yang tadi dipanggil oleh sang Ayah .

"Bagaimana menurutmu pria mungil yang kemarin aboeji beritahu? Apakah kau tertarik?" Ucapan sang kepala keluarga membuat sang Ibu Kyu Hyun dan sepupunya menatap Kyu Hyun penasaran . Pria dengan tingkat kecuekan 100% ini membuat ketiga orang tersayangnya pensaran setengah mati .

"Hm, lumayan" Ucap Kyu Hyun dan kembali melahap sandwichnya

"Lumayan? Apa yang lumayan dari anak itu Kyu Hyun? Dia sangat special untukmu . Yaa itu hanya menurut aboeji saja."

"Pintar, muridku sewaktu Junior High Scool dan manis mungkin? Kurasa itu lumayan dari yang kemarin." Chang Min, sepupu Kyu Hyun tersedak makanannya membuat sang bibi mendelik .

"Aish Kyu Hyun- _ah_ apanya yang lumayan? Dia itu yang terbaik . Jika kau tidak ingin, maka berikan padaku . Bagaimana imo?" Tanya Chang Min, sang bibi yang mendengarnya mendelik . Hampir-hampir bola matanya keluar akibat ulah Chang Min sang keponakan .

"Bocah, urusi saja makanan tersayangmu . Sung Min itu hanya untuk Kyu Hyun seorang . Jika lumayan, itu berarti Sung Min masuk kriteria Kyu Hyun." Hee Chul sudah menatap Kyu Hyun penuh harap .

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya aboeji . Aku janji, tidak akan mengecewakan aboeji setelahnya." Ucap Kyu hyun mantap membuat senyum dibibir Hangeng dan Heechul mengembang .

. . .

Kyu Hyun mengendarakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, matanya mengendar kearah jalan raya yang ramai . Bus berhenti di pemberhentian, matanya melirik kearah pria dengan bibir yang terus mengerucut sambil masuk kedalam bus yang akan dinaikinya .

Kyu Hyun terus menatap bis tersebut dari kejauhan, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sung Min sang pelaku 'bibir mengerucut' keluar dari bus dan berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah . Dengan seribu otak cerdasnya Kyu Hyun melajukan mobilnya .

CKIITTTTT

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan Sung Min, murid-murid yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Sung Min saat melihat mobil berhenti di hadapannya .

"Ah! Annyeong Cho saem." Sung Min menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, matanya melirik ke arah murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka .

"Cho Saem apa yang anda lakukan di sini? K-kau membuatku sedikit terkejut." Sung Min melirik wajah Kyu Hyun yang lebih tinggi darinya .

Astaga!

Tatapan matanya Kyu Hyun membuat Sung Min seakan terkunci oleh mata Kyu Hyun, otaknya masih memperoses dengan kejadian yang sekarang terjadi . Kyu Hyun semakin mendekat kearah Sung Min .

Dengan gugup Sung Min bisa melihat jelas smirk yang tercetak jelas di bibir gurunya tersebut . Matanya terbelalak . Seluruh murid yang masih diluar gerbang berteriak keras seakan akan badai salju akan datang sebentar lagi dimusin panas .

Click

Click

Click

'tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Sung min!'

Tbc .

 **Okeee ini ff rombakannya gimana? Gaagus kan? Emng wkwk btw makasih yg masih setia nungguin? ﾟﾙﾏ** **seneng banget kalian lebih respect sama saya T.T tap kolom review dan tulis kesan kalian baca ff saya ya . Oia, jgn panggil author wkwk panggil can aja karna sama kagak ada hebat2nya jdi auhtor;""**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Title :**

 **Dreaming with Cho Songsae-nim**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Lee SungMin**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lihat dalam cerita .**

 **Summay :**

 **SungMin menyesal telah mengkhayal disaat Upacara Penurunan Bendera berlangsung**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Parents's, SMent, Fans, God**

 **Warning :**

 **BoysLove,Gaje, Don't Bash**

 **Untuk yang tidak menyukai sikap saya dalam bertindak di Akun pribadi saya, tolong pergi! Dan jangan ganggu ketenangan saya disini . Silahkan kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun! Gunakan tata karma anda sebagai seorang yang memang terpelajar dan berbudi sebagaimana mestinya berbicara terhadap orang lain .**

. . .

 **Bab 2 : Dream**

 **I Don't Care**

 **Cause … I will make you believe**

Sung Min melangkahkan kakinya di depan sekolah, peluh masih membanjiri dahi putihnya . Dengan tergesa-gesa kakinya melangkah ke kelasnya yang ada dilantai tiga . Matanya melirik lorong kelas, takut takut ada guru yang akan lewat dan memberinya hukuman karena terlambat .

Tap

Tap

Tap

Mata SungMin terbelalak, langkahnya Ia percepat dan kepalanya terus menunduk . Pertanda buruk jika bertemu guru yang satu itu . Kepalanya terus menunduk, sungguh jika bisa rendam saja kepalanya ke dasar Sungai sekarang juga .

"Hm Lee Sung Min aniya?"

DEG

'matilah aku sekarang'

Dengan penuh keberanian, kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk ia angkat . Matanya terus memuja sosok yang beberapa hari kemarin ia agung-agungkan . Mulutnya tebuka dengan cukup lebar .

Sekarang, katakana dirinya gila . Pria di depannya Cho Kyu Hyun tersenyum manis untuknya? Demi dewa fortuna yang sekarang entah kemana . Cho Kyu Hyun?

"Jangan terlambat lagi dan lekas masuk kelas arra?" Sung Min terbengong-bengong . Barusan pucuk kepalanya diusap oleh Cho Kyu Hyun?! Oh! Matikan saja dirinya sekarang . Sekarang, Otaknya terus menerus berputar tentang Cho Kyu Hyun.

Dengan gontai Sung Min berjalan ke lantai tiga, kakinya lemas seketika, tatapannya kosong . Eun Hyuk, teman sebangkunya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kangin terbengong melihat gelagat Sung Min yang aneh . Dengan langkah seribu dirinya menghampiri Sung Min yang duduk dengan pandangan lurus kedepan membuat Eun Hyunk sedikit meremang .

"Yaa, Lee Sung Min kau kenapa eoh? Sedang ada masalah dengan Ahjumma dan Ahjussi?" Tanya EunHyuk, matanya bertanya tanya ada angin apa SungMin sampai terbengong-bengong .

"Eun Hyuk- _ah_ apa pria disini bisa membuatku berdebar-debar?" Eun hyuk mengerutkan dahinya biingung. Tunggu sebentar …. Apa sekarang sahabatnya sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Pertanyaan apa itu?

Melirik kesegala arah, Eun Hyuk melotot melihat pria tinggi diatas rata rata tersebut dan hey! Tidak mungkin sahabatnya suka kepada dia bukan?

"Yaa, apa yang kau lihat bicah kurus? Kenapa menatapku seperti aku ingin memperkosamu eoh?" Joo No bersunggut saat Eun Hyuk menatapnya dengan horror . Temannya yang satu ini memang sedikit aneh, selain aneh Eun Hyuk juga punya badan yang kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki

"Lee Sung Min kau tidak mungkin menyukai Joo No aniya?" Desis Eun Hyuk, decakan keluar dari mulut Sung Min . Ah dirinya lupa jika Eun Hyuk mempunyai otak yang lambat saat diajak serius .

"Eun Hyuk- _ah_ bukan itu yang aku maksud sekarang . Aish berbicara denganmu sama seperti berbicara dengan tembok tahu!" Sung Min menggebrak meja lantas pergi meninggalkan Eun Hyuk yang terbengong.

. . .

Sung Min terus menggerutu disepanjang koridor sekolah, tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju UKS dan beristirahat sejenak . Entah kenapa pikirannya dan hatinya menjadi emosi menghadapi Eun Hyuk sahabatnya _. Dasar monyet gila, jika bukan sahabatnya sudah ia ditendang dari tadi mungkin_ –Sunggutnya dalam hati .

Kakinya berbelok kelorong sebelah kanan, sangat sepi tapi itu wajar karena ini jam belajar dan hanya dirinya saja dengan santai pergi ke UKS hanya untuk istirahat .

Hahhh

Menghela nafas sejenak, matanya menatap pintu UKS yang sudah ada di depan matanya . Dengan keberanian Sung Min menekan knop pintu, dilihatnya seorang pria yang sedang berbaring tapi hanya bayangnya saja yang terlihat . Dengan cuek Sung Min mengambil tempat tepat disebelah sang pria . Keduanya ada dalam ruangan yang sama dan hanya terpisahkan oleh tirai berwarna biru tua .

Grook Groook

Krrrhhh Krrhhh Eghhh

Sung Min bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara dengkuran yang keras, niatan dirinya kesini untuk beristirahat bukan mendengarkan pria yang entah siapa itu mendengkur disamping gadis yang tidak dikenal . Ugh kalau begini lebih baik Sung Min tetap berdiam di kelas dengan kebodohan sahabatnya –Eun Hyuk-

Dengan memberanikan diri Sung Min berbicara . "Permisi, bisakah untuk tidak mendengkur, eum aku sedikit terganggu" Sung Min menggigit bibirnya menunggu respon dari pria disampingnya .

"Tsk, berisik bocah"

Tunggu! Sepertinya Sung Min mengenal suara ini . Bukankah … bukankah ini suara Cho saem? Tapi untuk apa Cho saem ada disini? Apa dirinya juga sedang tidak enak badan?

SREEEETTT

'Apa yang dilakukannya bocah ini?' batin Kyu Hyun mendesis, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya yang semula ada diatas kepala kiri ia singkirkan dan membuka matanya .

"Sudah ku katakana un—Lee Sung Min? Kau membolos?" Pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Kyu Hyun membuat Sung min mendengus malas . _Ah kenapa juga jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?_ Batin Sung Min

"Aku … hanya sedang sadikit tak enak badan saem . Jadi aku disini untuk beristirahat sejenak." Kyu Hyun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti . Sedang Sung Min menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal .

"Saem maaf sudah mengganggu anda istirahat . Sebaiknya aku kembali ketempatku saja." Sung Min hendak menutup penghalang antara keduanya dan kembali ke tempat istirahatnya tadi tapi dicegah oleh Kyu Hyun dengan mencekal pergelangan tangan Sung Min membuat Sung Min mengerutkan dahinya .

"Sebaiknya kau berbaring disampingku, aku sekarang merasa dingin dan butuh penghangat" Ucapan Kyu Hyun membuat Sung Min menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan keras kadasar lautan .

. . .

Sung Min terus menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan kerumahnya . Matanya menatap kedepan supirnya yang fokus mengendarai mobil . Mungkin memejamkan mata sebentar akan membuatnya relaks untuk sementara .

"Maaf tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di rumah." Sung Min menghela nafas kasar, belum dua detik matanya terpejam tapi sudah diganggu dengan supirnya yang satu ini . Dengan gontai Sung Min berjalan kedalam memasuki rumah mewahnya, sesekali memberi senyum pada maid yang berpapasan padanya .

Masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sung Min sudah dikejutkan dengan beberapa maid yang sedang menunggunya –mungkin

Dengan rasa lelah yang mendera, Sung Min menaruh tas sekolahnya kepada maid yang mengulurkan tangannya .

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tolong keluar, aku butuh istirahat sekarang." Sung Min merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya . Matanya terpejam .

" _Jeonshohamnida_ Sung Min- _ssi_ kami hanya menerima perintah Nyonya untuk mempersiapkan anda karna sebentar lagi keluarga _Cho_ akan segera tiba." Sang pelayan bertubuh tinggi menundukan kepalanya diikuti dengan kedua pelayan lainnya .

"Keluarga apa kau bilang? _C-cho?_ " Nafasnya tercekat . Ya Tuhan! Tidak mungkin _Cho_ yang Sung Min pikirkan . Mungkin keluarga _Cho_ lain yang ingin bertemu dengannya . Dengan tergesa-gesa Sung Min mengambil ponselnya .

Click

'Yeoboseo'

"Berapa banyak kepala keluarga _Cho_ di Korea Eun Hyuk- _ah_?" Serobot Sung Min

'Mana kutahu . Tunggu dulu, untuk apa kau menanyakan keluarga _Cho_ . Apakah kau sedang berkencan dengan Cho Saenim?'

"Dasar bodoh, jawab dulu pertanyaanku Lee Hyuk Jae . Sungguh bunuh aku sekarang juga, bagaimana jika kedua orangtuaku mengenal baik keluarga _Cho_ yang tidak aku yakini bahwa itu adalah nama keluarga Cho saem?"

'Itu sangat keren Lee Sung Min sayang, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa keluarga _Cho_ cukup terpandang'

" _What ever the fucking about the best!_ Sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah orang yang akan bertemu keluargaku adalah keluarga Cho saem atau Cho yang lain" Sung Min tidak memperdulikan ucapannya yang bisa saja dilaporkan oleh maidnya . Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengetahui keluarga apa yang akan bertemu dengan keluarganya .

'Jadi apa masalahnya sekarang? Kau menanyakan hal yang mustahil aku ketahui . _Berapa banyak keluarga Cho yang ada di Korea ini?_ Apa kau tiba-tiba mengalami halusinasi yang berlebihan atau hanya perasaanku saja . Jika benar itu adalah kaluarga Cho saem lalu apa masalahnya kau—

"Masalahnya adalah perasaanku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk untuk pertemuan nanti . Ya Tuhan Lee Hyuk Jae katakan aku gila jika menyangkut marga _Cho_ tersebut." Sung Min frustasi, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar . Tangannya melambai untuk menyuruh para pelayannya keluar agar perbincangan ini cepat selesai dengan hatinya yang tenang .

'Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik okay . Hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah duduk dengan tenang, buang fikiran burukmu jauh-jauh dan segera persiapkan diri untuk pertemuan yang menurutku _sangat membosankan_ _itu_ lalu berdoa saja itu bukanlah keluarga _Cho_ yang kau maksud'

"Hah … Baiklah kau benar, yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah tenang dan berdoa saja jika itu bukanlah keluarga _Cho_ "

'Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok nona cantik'

Pip

Sung Min menghela nafas, selalu seperti ini . Bocah yang sialnya adalah sehabatnya sendiri selalu mengoloknya dengan panggilan Nona cantik . Dia fikir dirinya ini seorang perempuan eoh?

Sung Min melirik pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya tadi . Dengan malas kakinya ia langkahkan ke Kamar mandi dan segera bersiap .

 _ **Rencana tuhan memang lebih indah**_

 _ **Tapi rencanaku jauh lebih indah dari rencana yang tuhan buat**_

 _ **Karna takdir tidak sedang mempermainkan kita**_

 _ **Jadi … aku yang akan mempermainkan takdir**_

Sung Min menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan malas, selalu bermain kucing jika menyangkut masa depannya . Apa mereka fikir dirinya masih anak umur 5 tahun? Tentu saja jawabannya iya .

Hari ini menurut ibunya sangat special karna nanti akan ada tamu istimewah yang datang . Jadi hari ini dirinya harus bersiap dan berdandan sangat special _. Seperti perempuan saja_ batinnya berteriak .

"Sung Min- _ah_ jika nanti mereka sudah datang jaga sikapmu . Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak dan membuat kami malu . Ah! Apa kau sudah merias wajahmu?"

"Ibu aku bukan gadis yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya . Inikan hanya makan malam biasa dan hell kenapa aku harus berdandan? Merepotkan saja." Gerutunya

"Memang kau akan bertemu kekasihmu sayang, jangan lupakan bahwa dia pria yang sangat tampan dan baik" Sung Min melotot horror, demi dewa air yang sexynya tiada banding . Apa maksud dari ibunya eoh? Ini bukan jamannya kerajaan Joseon .

"Ibu~ apa maksudnya ini? Apa yang akan ibu dan Ayah lakukan eoh? Aku masih remaja ibu~~"

"Jangan merengek Sung Min! lihat umurmu yang sudah 17 tahun . Bersikaplah dewasa." Ucap sang ayah . Sung Min dengan kesal mencebilnya bibirnya membuat sang ibu terkekeh

Ting

"Ah sepertinya mereka sudah sampai . Kau tunggu disini Sung Min-ah . Ayah dan Ibu akan menyambut mereka." Keduanya bergegas dan meninggalkan Sung Min yang saih menggerutu akibat omelan sang ayah .

Pikirannya masih berkelana, kira-kira siapa yang akan datang ke rumahnya? Pasti marga _Cho_ sangat banyak sampai ia hanya terpaku pada sat orang saja . Tangannya menumpu daguu mungilnya, matanya terpejam . Merasakan ketenangan rumahnya .

'Silahkan Chul-ie . Aku akan mengenalkan anakku padamu' Bisik-bisik Sung Min bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang . Dengan perlahan, matanya terbuka . Sung Min tampak terkejut dengan wanita yang ada di depannya sekarang . Oh! Katakan betapa cantiknya dia meski sepertinya sudah tidak muda lagi .

"Sung Min- _ah_ apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo beri salam pada Hee Chul Ahujumma."

"Ibu, bukankah ibu ingin memperkenalkan aku kepada pria bermarga _Cho_? Aku kira ibu melupakan aku juga masih waras untuk tidak menikahi Ahjumma cantik ini dan oh! Pasti Ahjussi suaminya iyakan? Ibu! Kenapa ibu merebut kebahagian mereka eoh? Dengan menjodohkan aku dengan yang sudah mempunyai suami? Ibu! Aku tidak akan melakukannnya!" Cerocos Sung Min membuat suasana yang sempat hening kini menjadi ramai akan derai tawa .

"Sayang, kenapa kau terus berbicara eoh? Dimana sopan santunmu kepada tamu?" Sang ibu mengambil duduk disamping ayahnya . Mata Sung Min masih terfokus pada kedua orang tuanya .

"Aku tau, apa maksud ibu untuk melakukan ini . Ib—

"Lee Sung Min tutup mulut sexymu itu atau aku akan menciummu" Pria yang ada disamping Sung Min sedari tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya .

"Tapi Cho saem ibu—

Mata Sung Min terbelalak , Apa lagi ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa mendengar suara gurunya yang beberapa hari ini membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang . Oh jangan-jangan sekarang dirinya mulai berhalusisani tentang Cho saen-nya .

DEG!

Ya Tuhan! Mimpi apa lagi sekarang? Cho Saem ada disampingnya dan dirinya baru sadar sekarang . Dengan gaya Cool Kyu Hyun menatap Sung Min yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap Cho saem-nya . Tapi, kenapa dirinya seakan akan mengklaim Cho saem adalah miliknya? Huh pasti otaknya sudah gila .

"Sung Min- _ah_ sepertinya kau terlalu banyak ngelantur hari ini . Perkenalkan, ini Hee Chul Ahjumma dan Han Geng Ahjussi dan yang ada di sampingmu adalah anak mereka Cho Kyu Hyun." Sung Min membulatkan matanya, mulutnya meganga lebar . Astaga! mulutnya hari ini begitu lancang dan merecos tanpa henti .

Tiba-tiba pipi Sung Min merona hebat, malu karna terus berbicara hal yang tidak jelas "Jadi, sekarang masih ingin menyukai Hee Chul Ahjumma eoh?" Suara wanita di depannya membuyarkan pikiran Sung Min .

"M-mianhae Ahjumma, Aku kira aku akan menikah denganmu" Cicit Sung min tertunduk malu

"Aigoo gwenchana Sung Min _-Ah_ . Jadi panggil Ahjumma dengan Chul- _ie_ Eommo-nim arra? Kau akan menjadi menantu kesayangan Ahjumma sekarang." Hee Chul tersenyum lebar

Tbc .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title :

Dreaming with Cho Songsae-nim

Cast :

Cho KyuHyun

Lee SungMin

Other Cast :

Lihat dalam cerita .

Summay :

SungMin menyesal telah mengkhayal disaat Upacara Penurunan Bendera berlangsung

Disclaimer :

Parents's, SMent, Fans, God

Warning :

BoysLove,Gaje, Don't Bash

Untuk yang tidak menyukai sikap saya dalam bertindak di Akun pribadi saya, tolong pergi! Dan jangan ganggu ketenangan saya disini . Silahkan kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun! Gunakan tata karma anda sebagai seorang yang memang terpelajar dan berbudi sebagaimana mestinya berbicara terhadap orang lain .

. . .

Bab 3 : What You Say I Don't Recall

Sung Min berjalan melewati lorong kelas yang cukup ramai dengan lunglai . Kepalanya tertunduk membuat beberapa siswa menyerngit bingung yang mengenalnya . Kakinya terus ia langkahkan hingga akhirnya mencapai kelasnya .

Matanya melirik sekilas teman-temannya dengan enggan, dahinya menyerngit bingung . Kenapa kelasnya sepi? Apakah jam pelajaran sudah mulai? Matanya mengedar ke seluruh kelas . Disana ada Eun Hyuk dengan wajah gugup semakin membuat bingung Sung Min .

Dengan bingung, Sung Min memutar badannya yang membelakangi papan tulis . Matanya melotot horror saat melihat pria yang ada di depannya adalah pria yang semalam ada di rumahnya dan jangan lupakan dirinya yang semalam terus terpojok akibat ucapan pria di depan sana .

"Jadi, Sung Min kau harus mau menerima pertunganan ini suka ataupun tidak suka . Karna menurut Ayah, Kyu Hyun adalah pria baik yang bisa menjagamu" Ucap sang Ayah sambil tersenyum manis .

"Ayah, kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan Cho saem? Aku … aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku dengan indah Ayah . Ayah! Aku ingin berkuliah dan ingin pergi berlibur dengan Eun Hyuk dan teman teman yang lainnya." Cerocos Sung Min tidak setuju .

"Kau masih bisa menikmatinya setelah menikah nanti Sung Min-ah . Dan kau masih bisa berkuliah setelah menikah juga . Bukan begitu Kyu Hyun-ah?"

"Ne Aboji"

"Ayah~"

"……..pergi ke tempat dudukmu Lee Sung Min-ssi"

"Sung Min-ah" Eun Hyuk menarik baju Sung Min membuat lamunan Sung Min buyar .

"Eoh wae?" Tanya Sung Min bingung, matanya menatap Eun Hyuk sambil melotot horror

"Kau bisa duduk Lee Sung Min dan ikuti pelajaran dan jangan melamun!" Para murid bergidik ngeri mendengar kata terakhir sang guru membuat Sung Min langsung mendudukan dirinya .

-My Lovely Ice Teacher-

Kepalanya terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin yang ada di Taman belakang sekolah . Angin menerbangkan rambut anak Sung Min dengan gerakan indah . Matahari menyinari wajahnya dengan sangat semangat membuat dirinya kadang menyerngit akan sinar matahari .

Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut dan perlahan matanya terbuka . Menampilkan raut bingung saat melihat pria dewasa di depannya . Pria dewasanya lebih tampan dari sebelumnya . Kemeja biru laut dengan celana bahan bewarna hitam pekat . Rambutnya tertata rapi, memberi kesan bahwa pria dewasanya bukanlah seorang guru melaikan seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat tampan . Tapi … tunggu! Apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Pria dewasanya? Hah gila!

"Melamun tidak akan meyelesaikan masalah yang kau pikirkan Sung Min-ah." Pria 'dewasanya'nya duduk disampingnya dengan kaki yang terlipat . Matanya ia pejamkan mencoba merasakan kedamaian yang di bawa oleh angin untuknya .

"Apa yang saem lakukan disini?" Tidak ada niatan untuk Sung Min menjawab pernyataan dari pria dewasanya . Menatap wajah pria dewasa di depanya dengan raut bingung . Menghasilakn beberapa kerutan di dahinya ketika tidak mendapat jawaban .

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan masalah perjodohan itu, eum .. apa alasan saem menerimanya? Aku rasa saem bisa mendapatkan wanita atau pria yang tidak sepertiku –tunjuk dirinya- aku masih terlalu kekenakan untuk menikah . Jiwa mudaku masih terlalu bergelora . Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan soal menikah." Akunya jujur

"Entalah … kenapa aku menerima perjodohan itu?" Tanyanya balik kepada Sung Min

"Aish Saem~" Sung Min menghentakan kakinya kesal membuat kekehan di bibir pria dewasa disampingnya .

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini begitu? Baiklah aku akan mengatakan pada eomma." Kyu Hyun –si Pria dewasa- bergegas bangun dari duduknya meninggalkan Sung Min yang masih setia duduk .

"S-Saem" Kyu Hyun menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Sung Min memanggilnya.

"J-jangan bilang pada Hee Chul eommo-nim . A-aku akan tetap menikah denganmu" Sung Min berbicara begitu cepat dan bergegas mendahului Kyu Hyun yang sekarang ada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum lebar melihat bahu Sung min sudah menghilang di belokan .

"Jadi apa yag kalian lakukan disana?" Eun Hyuk memicing curiga . Niat baiknya ingin menyusul Sung Min di taman pupus sudah saat melihat Kelinci gendut tersebut tengah berbincang dengan guru tampan seantero sekolah mereka .

"B-bukan masalah berat . Hanya nilaiku yang turun dan Saem menesehatiku panjang lebar" Sung Min menggaruk tengkuknya . Terkutuklah Lee Hyuk Jae yang sekarang menatapnya dengan seringai dan memicing tajam .

"Aih terkutuklah kau Lee Sung Min menjadi seekor kelinci bergigi tonggos . Katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku akan bertanya langsung kepada Ahjumma." Desis Eun Hyuk membuka screen lock ponselnya dan berniat segera mendial nomor ibu Sung Min .

Tutt tuttt tutt tuttt

"Yeob—Ya! Mwoya?" Eun Hyuk mendelik tajam saat Sung Min merampas ponsel miliknya dan segera memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak .

"Neee neee Eun Hyk-ah~ Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulang untuk yang kedua kalinya arraseo?" Eun Hyuk mengangguk cepat, kupingnya ia pasang tajam-tajam agar saat Sung Min bercerita pendengarannya tidak salah menangkap seperti biasanya .

"Sebenarnya Cho saem akan dijodohkan olehku." Sung Min mendengus melihat perubahan ekspresi Eun Hyuk, mengakatan hal yang paling dihidarinya .

"JINJA?! NEO JINJA LEE SUNG MIN?!! UWAHH DAEBAK LEE SUNG MIN AKAN MENIKAH DENGA CHO SAEM." Pekikan Eun Hyuk membuat siswa yang tengah asik mengobrol dan melakukan aktifitas lainnya menengok ke arah mereka . Sontak membuat Sung Min mendelik tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengatakan kami hanya sedang berandai-andai .

"Yaa! Michoseo monyet sialan! Menyesal aku mengatakannya padamu sekarang." Sung Min menelusupkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja . Matanya terpejam antara menahan malu dan kesal .

"Yaa yaaa Sung Min-ah ayo katakan kelanjutannya jangan hanya berdiam diri saja . Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa terlibat sebuat perjodohan? Tunggu … Mungkinkah saat kau menelponku dan membicarakan seseorang yang bermarga Cho dan yang kau maksud adalah .. C-Cho saem?" Eun Hyuk menyelidik . Tatapannya semakin curiga melihat gelagat Sung Min yang menegang saat dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut .

"Diamlah Monyet!!"

Kyu Hyun menimang pemikirannya . Sudah waktunya jam istirahat dan matanya mendelik saat melihat ada dua buah kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh ibunya saat ia berangkat ke sekolah untuk mengajar . Jika dirinya datang dengan membawa bekal ke hadapan Sung Min dan Sung Min menolaknya maka mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya ini? Bisa hancur reputasinya di sekolah .

Tapi …

Aish! Ibunya memang menyebalkan, mengancam dengan menghanguskan kekasih-kekasih tercintanya dan akan memotong Litle Cho . Mungkin opsi kedua ibunya tidak akan tega tapi jika menyangkut kekasih-kekasihnya mana bisa dia tenang dan ibunya sudah pasti akan membumihanguskan semuanya tanpa perasaan sediktipun.

Di kantin sekolah, Sung Min menatap ngeri Eun Hyuk menyantap makanan dengan begitu lahap . Perutnya masih terasa kenyang entah efek karena banyak pikiran atau karena memang belum lapar betulan .

Tak

"Mokgo . Eomma menitipkan ini padaku dan aku harus mengantarnya, cepat habiskan dan katakan pada eomma bahwa kau memakannya dengan sangat lahap tanpa sisa." Kyu Hyun sedikit membanting kotak bekal yang dibawanya membuat Sung Min tersentak kaget begitupun dengan Eun Hyuk yang masih menyeruput Mie kedalam mulutnya .

"A-ah! Gomawo saem tapi aku sedang tidak selera untuk makan . Lebih baik saem yang makan saja." Eun Hyuk mendelik mendengar penolakan yang Sung Min katakan, tanpa basa basi Kyu Hyun berlalu tanpa mendengar ucapan Sung Min membuat sang empu menghela nafas berat dan dengan terpaksa memakan bekal buatan 'calon mertuanya' .

Tbc .

No edit dlll~

ripyu juseyeoo~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Title :**

 **Dreaming with Cho Songsae-nim**

 **Cast :**

 **Cho KyuHyun**

 **Lee SungMin**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Lihat dalam cerita .**

 **Summay :**

 **Sung Min menyesal telah mengkhayal disaat Upacara Penurunan Bendera berlangsung**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Parents's, SMent, Fans, God**

 **Warning :**

 **BoysLove,Gaje, Don't Bash**

 **Untuk yang tidak menyukai sikap saya dalam bertindak di Akun pribadi saya, tolong pergi! Dan jangan ganggu ketenangan saya disini . Silahkan kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan dan santun! Gunakan tata karma anda sebagai seorang yang memang terpelajar dan berbudi sebagaimana mestinya berbicara terhadap orang lain .**

 **. . .**

 **Bab 4 : Vanilla**

"Yaa kau memang yang paling aneh Lee Sung Min- _ssi_ bisa-bisanya kau menolak makanan yang diberikan oleh Guru idola seantero sekolah ini? Daebak!" Cerocos Eun Hyuk, matanya berbinar saat melihat Sung Min mulai membuka kotak bekal yang di berikan _Cho Saemi_. Warna-warni dari bentuk bekal membuat Eun Hyuk tersenyum geli membuat Sung Min melotot sebal .

"Ige mwoya? Wahh Ahjumma Cho memang sungguh mengerti bahwa kita ini masih butuh pertembuhan dan butuh yang segar-segar seperti ini . Kau beruntung mendapatkan calon mertua seperti Ahjumma Cho, Sung Min _-ah_."

PLAK

"YAK! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mencicipi ini eh? Aku yang akan menghabisakan semua ini dan KAU! Makan sana mie sialanmu!"

. . .

"Neeee _Eomma_ " Bibirnya mencebik tajam, matanya mengerling malas . Sudah lebih dari 10 menit Ratu Iblis terus memberinya wejangan .

" _Lain kali jangan lupa eoh?kau mau calon istrimu mati kelaparan di Sekolah eh? Dasar anak setan"_ Umpat sang ibu

"Yah! _Eomma,_ mana ada orang tua mengumpati anaknya . Kalau aku anak setan lalu _Eomma_ apa eh? Jelmaan setan yang tiba tiba menjadi ibuku? Tsk sialan"

" _Yah mana bisa kau mengumpat eh? Anak kurang ajar!"_

Tutt

Hah!

Menghela nafas menjadi susah akibat ulah ibunya, jangankan hidup tenang makan sesuap pun dibuat resah . Entah apa yang dimakan sang nenek saat melahirkan ibunya . Nasib sial menjadi anak—

 _Ting!_

' _Jangan mengumpat Cho!'_

Nya . Ah baru mengatakan dalam hatipun ibunya sudah mengomel . Ck! Lama-lama bisa gila juga menghadapi ibunya . Mungkin, dengan punya anak imut ibunya bisa sedikit jinak, tapi membayangkan ibunya hamil lagi? Errrr … mungkin itu opsi yang paling buruk diantara yang terburuk . Ngomong-ngomong anak imut, mungkin Sung Min bisa menjadi anak imut untuk ibunya karena secara penglihatannya Sung Min punya jiwa keimutan . Tsk memikirkannya membuat hati Kyu Hyun sedikit tersentuh .

"Bisa gila memikirkannya terus menerus."

 _-My Lovely Ice Teacher-_

Hari-hari masih terus berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak selalu monoton tapi sedikit jenuh mungkin . Para siswa masih bermalas-malasan . Banyak yang tertidur saat Lee Saem menerangkan materi sejarah Korea, pelajaran yang memang membuat siswa 90% malas mendengarkan terutama membaca .

"Jadi, kenapa ada beberapa pejuang yang namanya sengaja tidak ditulis dalam sejarah? Apa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut terjadi?" Lee Saem menatap sekeliling, sepertinya kelasnya kali ini mati tanpa nyawa .

"Lee Hyuk Jae jelaskan alasannya tersebut dengan poin-poin pentingnya." Gelegar petir tepat di kepala Eun Hyuk membuat beberapa siswa terkikik geli . Eun Hyuk melotot horror, bisa gila dirinya mendengar pejelasannya pun tidak, mana mungkin menjawab pertanyaannya .

"Ah! Mungkin karena para pejuang tersebut terlalu pintar menari sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka adalah seorang Pejuang Saem! Karena pada saat itu mereka sedang mengembangkan bagaimana cara membuat Dance Hip Hop yang sekarang semakin bagus dan energik ." Jawabnya ngelantur . Tawa membahana pecah dalam ruangan, termasuk Sung Min yang memang menahan tawanya sedari tadi .

"Lee Hyuk Jae bawakan buku sejarah yang belum pernah ada di Perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah!"

"Ne saem~"

. . .

"Berhenti tertawa pabbo! Teman sedang sedih kau malah tertawa dengan kerasnya huh!" Dengus Eun Hyuk . Bibirnya monyong 5 centi membuat dirinya semakin mirip dengan monyet *plak

"Yah hahaha makanya Hyuk jelek jangan hanya belajar menari terus, otakmu juga harus diberi asahan tarian dari Lee Saem sepertinya." Usul Sung Min membuat Eun Hyuk semakin mendengus keras .

"Sung Min- _ah_ kau sudah tahu besok aka nada sosialisasi tentang bencana gempa bukan? Jadi apa yang harus kita bawa? Apakah harus membawa pelampung –tangannya bergerak membentuk lingkaran di depan wajah Sung Min- atau membawa meja yang besar sekalian? Bukan kah kita harus berlindung dibawah meja jika terjadi gempa?" Cerocos Eun Hyuk

"Ya ya yaa kau bawa sama Choco ke sekolah setelah itu berikan Choco pada Lee Saem dan selesai . Mudah saja bukan?"

"Yaish" Eun Hyuk berjalan meninggalkan Sung Min yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibelakangnya .

. . .

' _Pastikan persiapannya sudah benar-benar matang oke? Aku akan mengecek bagian tersebut untuk besok . Bagaimanapun semua persiapan harus dibuat sesegera mungkin.'_

' _Ye tuan . Semua akan dipersiapkan sebagaimana perintah anda . Kami akan mempersiapka ruang tersebut sesuai perintah anda." Ucap sang pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat lalu bergegas pergi ._

 _Harap-harap cemas, pria tersebut meminum wine tuanya dengan tenang . Matanya menatap lekat pada sang rembulan yang masih setia memberikan keindahan langit . Kegundahan akan hari esok yang ditunggunya . Ia bukanlah pria yang pintar dalam berkata-kata, memikirkan hari esok adalah hidup dan mati dirinya membuat bulir bulir keringat sebesar biji jangung sedikit membasahi dahi sang pria ._

" _Bagimanapun semua harus sesuai rencana . Mati ataupun hidup semuanya akan kita lihat esok hari." Gumamnya menampilkan seringai tipis ._

 _ **-My Lovely Ice Teacher-**_

Pagi yang cerah untuk suasana hati yang bisa dibilang cukup buruk, cicitan burung mewarnai hari dimana Sung Min ceberut sampai membuat orang tuanya terbahak . Sung Min merasa aneh, kenapa Ibunya hari ini sangat perduli dengan penampilannya? Apakah ini hari seragam terapih nasional? Sung min rasa seragam yang kemarin ia pakai masih bersih dan wangi . Kenapa pula sang ibu harus menata rambutnya menjadi sangat cute? Arrgghh bisa gila Sung Min .

"Ibu~ kenapa hari ini ibu sangat aneh eoh? Tsk! Aku rasa ini semua terlalu berlebihan . Seragam yang ibu ganti mungkin masih biasa tapi … kenapa ibu tiba-tiba menyuruhku menatap dengan gaya rambut seperti ini eh?" Sung Min menatap tajam ibunya .

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, ibu hanya ingin melihat kau menjadi lebih cantik dan cute . Apakah ibu salah?"

"Itulah letak kesalahannya . Aku sudah nyaman dengan gaya rambutku yang sebelumnya ibuuu yak yak ibuuu aku belum selesai bic—

"Lihat jam atau kau akan terlambat sayang!" Teriak Lee Teuk dari arah dapur .

. . .

Dan berakhirlah Sung Min yang terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah . Mulutnya tak henti berkomat kamit tenang kelakuan sang ibu hari ini . Huh seandainya hari ini tidak ada sosialisasi bencana gempa dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sekolah satu jam lebih awal .

Brukk

"Mic—Hyuk Jaeeeee! Yak! Mati kau sialan." Teriak Sung Min saat dirinya ditubruk dengan sang sahabat dan ditinggal begitu saja . Matanya berkilat seakan akan membuat tubuh Eun Hyuk dipotong menjadi seratus bagian .

"Hyuk tunggu aku."

. . .

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, hari ini dibuka dengan pelajaran Biologi . Mata pelajaran yang sedikit menyenangkan . Keheningan diisi dengan keseriusan para siswa mendengarkan Kim Saem menjelaskan beberapa Bab tentang anatomi dan organ dalam lainnya . Beberapa siswa mencatat hal yang penting dan patut diingat ketika ujian nanti .

"Jadi, dipelajaran ini kalian bisa mengerti kenapa ada beberapa wanita belum memiliki keturunan bukan? Ada yang ingin bertanya? Silahkan bertanya sebelum pelajaran ditutup." Lee saem menatap beberapa siswa dan sepertinya memang pelajaran kali ini harus ditutup tanpa adanya pertanyaan .

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai disini dan kita akan bertemu minggu depan." Lee saem berjalan keluar, tapi langkhnya terhenti dan bebalik menatap siswa disudut .

"Lee Sung Min Chukkaeyo."

"YE?!"

Ahh! Hari ini semakin aneh saja –pikirnya- kenapa tiba-tiba Lee saem mengucapkan selamat untuknya? Ini bukan ulang tahun dirinya . Heol! Gila juga gurunya . Menatap sekeliling kelas yang mulai bising membuat Sung Min semakin malas berada di kelas, mungkin bolos satu hari tidak ada salahnya juga . Lagi pula, hari ini pasti banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukannya du luar .

Tetttt tettttttttttttttt teeetttttttttttttttt

" _Perhatian! Untuk seluruh siswa harap datang ke Auditorium karena sekarang ada sosialisasi bencana gempa"_

"Ah kenapa kita harus kesana sekarang?"

"Lari-lari"

" _Sekali lagi. Harap semua ke auditorium karena ada sosialisasi bencana gempa. Saya ulangi, segera ke auditorium."_

Sorak sorak siswa menggerutu saat mendengar pemberitahuan, satu persatu seluruh siswa keluar dari kelas dan berjalan ke Auditorium . Beberapa siswa mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ruang auditorium sepi tanpa dekor atau peralatan untuk sosialisasi bencana Gempa .

' _Apa lagi kali ini huh? Pasti membosankan berada disini'_ Pikir Sung Min, matanya menatap sekeliling Auditorium yang kosong . Tapi … Tunggu! K-kenapa ibu dan ayahnya ada disini? Apakah sosialisasi bencana gempa juga harus memanggil orang tua murid? Dan … kenapa orang tua Kyu Hyun saem ada disini juga?

"Yaa Eun Hyuk _-ah_ apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kenapa ibu dan ayahku ada sini? Dan lihat lihat banyak Saem yang tersenyum kearahku . Apakah aku hari ini aneh?" Tanya Sung min sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri .

"Nan molla . Jadi, lebih baik kita kedepan dan lihat ada apa dengan tirai yang ditutup itu . Apakah sosialisasi gempa mengadakan konser sebelum kita praktek? Kajja!" Eun Hyuk menarik tangan Sung Min dengan semangat membuat Sung Min terpekik kaget .

"Yahh Eun Hyuk _-ah_ Apa yang kau—

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat tirai yang ada di depan seluruh murid terbuka dan menampilkan pria yang tidak asing bagi mereka . Mulut Sung Min menganga, Pria di depan sana memegang bunga dan tersenyum sangat manis .

Dan .. Tunggu? Apa dirinya salah lihat? Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja? Kenapa pria tersebut berjalan lurus dan seperti … be-berjalan kearahnya?!

Tbc.


End file.
